


Life In The Crevice

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Dark Sides, Deceit, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Comparison of what life was like with the dark sides, versus life with patton roman and logan. Virgil's seen both.





	Life In The Crevice

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU WANT A MORE EXPANSIVE VIEW ON THIS WORLD/HC/IDEA THING ON THE CREVICE PLZ LET ME KNOW
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:
> 
> Deceit, not sympathetic he a meanie. 
> 
> ABUSE. Verbal/emotional/manipulative
> 
> toxic relationships

Anxiety slowly opened his door, letting the creak and swing open him to the rest of the crevice.

At least, that’s what they called it.

Deceit always told it as the mind palace, but for all the unwanted sides.

The top three, logic, morality, and creativity, all got to live it up in a mind palace of their own making.

However, those who were unwanted or repressed, were forced to thrive here.

The Crevice.

A long hall lined with doors, each decorated to a different sides liking, gave life to the cracking walls.

Various character roamed the Crevice, each eyeing Anxiety with envy and disgust.

Anxiety huffed and his himself in his hoodie before making his way towards the end of the hall.

There lie a door frame shaped with Serpent’s and a door with a cracked pattern. Above sat a tag labeled “Deceit”

Anxiety wore a hopeful smile as he lightly knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

Anxiety did as told and hesitantly stepped into the room. A golden wallpaper was peeling off the walls with a large sign reading “What You Don’t Know Can’t Hurt You” was plastered above all.

“Anxiety, darling. So good to see you.”

Anxiety looked up to see his da-

Deceit… smiling at him. He wore his usual gloves and cape with a small hat and half of his face was covered in golden scales.

“Hey, Deceit.”

“I have a rather busy day here today. Sadism has been weakening, no doubt due to Morality’s strengthening. He’s getting rather worried about his eventual disappearance. That idiot ‘dad character’ has been destroying our home.”

“I-I’m sorry, Deceit.”

“Stop apologizing.” Deceit snapped and Anxiety stiffened. “You’re not morality. However… you may be able to help.”

“R-Really?”

“You’re the only one from the crevice Thomas will listen to.”

“W-Well… the other three tend to-”

“Silence. You could be heeded. You need to persuade Thomas of the truth. That WE are the only way to keep him safe.” Deceit snapped and grit his teeth, his fangs showing for a moment.

Anxiety stayed silent, shaking out of fear.

“Your ability to make him anxious… to lose sight of the other three completely… is precisely what we need. Now, will you help us?”

“S-Sure! O-of course I will!” Anxiety stuttered out.

Deceit smiled. “Why thank you, my dear. You have always been so kind to me. What a good son you are.”

Anxiety bit his lip and smiled, barely keeping from crying.

He’d do anything for his dad.

“Go make your dad proud. Show no fear.”

“Show no weakness.” Anxiety finished their motto and took a breath, preparing himself to appear to Thomas.

…

“So I don’t know what it is right now, maybe it’s because its this time of year, or maybe because I’m back home with friends, but strangely at this moment… I am actually feeling quite relaxed-”

“Hi.” Anxiety greeted, lounging on a spot on the stairs.

“What the heck?!”

“Oh, I’m sorry, was I not wanted at this exact second?” Anxiety gave a cocky grin as his dad had shown him and began his daily work.

He’d make Deceit proud. He’d help his dad… and be worthy of love.

...

“Virgil opened the door to his room, letting the light of the mind palace into his domain.

The mind palace was bright, diverse, productive, and positive. No longer did he fear releasing that barrier from his home and the rest of the the mindscape.

Because now the mind palace was his home.

A short hall with four doors, each decorated to each sides preference, opened up into a large main room from where the smell of freshly made pancakes wafted.

Virgil took down his hood and made his way into the main room where the other three sat.

“Hey, kiddo! Come on in! You’re just in time!”

The kitchen was rather plain in terms of furniture, but a touch from each side was added. There were notes and drawings from Patton hung up on the fridge. Roman had added some lights and paintings to decorate the walls. And Logan had supplied some more practical items like a coffee maker and drawer organization tray.

“Greetings, Virgil. I hope you slept well.” Logan gave an inviting smile as he looked up from his book.

“There’s Panic at the Everywhere! Now it’s a family meal!” Roman shouted unnecessarily loud causing Virgil to stifle a chuckle.

“Thomas is a little behind on his deadline today, I trust you and I will be there to aid him?” Logan rose an eyebrow expectantly in Virgil’s direction.

“You got it, L.”

Logan smiled and returned to his book whilst sipping his coffee.

“And you’ll of course be playing a game with me and Roman later?” Patton asked hopefully. Virgil chuckled.

“Of course. How could I say no to you, pops?”

“I love my dark strange son; Virgil's on my team!” Patton ran up and hugged Virgil tight.

“But then it’s two against one! Not fair! Unless… Logan! Be on my team!” Roman declared.

“Your usual games are not my forte.”

“We’ll play a trivia game.” Patton added. Logan looked up from his book.

“...Alright I will join you, Roman.”

“Yes! Now that we have Virgil we can finally play two on two!” Roman and Patton laughed.

Virgil smiled.

His dad, and the rest of his family, playing a game.

This was family.


End file.
